Si te caes ten cuidado de lo que te recibe
by Reika-chan93
Summary: Un beso robado durante un día de limpieza lleva a Eren a buscar una explicación a mitad de la noche en la habitación del Capitán Rivaille.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi primer historia… :S Me hubiera gustado que no fuera un yaoi, pero es lo que salió :P Espero sus opiniones y críticas! (constructivas por favor) Que lo disfruten!

DISCLAINER: los personajes pertenecen al creador de Shingeki No kyojin.  
Si caes ten cuidado de lo que te recibe

Por orden del capitán Rivaille, su escuadrón debía limpiar exhaustivamente el castillo cada tres días (sin contar la limpieza habitual). Por desgracia para Levi, cada vez que se disponían a hacerlo debía tener con él a una persona que le ayudara con los lugares altos, y esta vez tocó el turno de Eren.  
El joven debía cargar una pesada escalera a cada habitación para desempolvar los estantes altos (y en ocasiones también subía él para no dejar a Heichou como él único que necesitaba escaleras). Mientras Levi sacudía el aparador, lanzó el cuarto chistido desde que había empezado la jornada, y Eren comenzaba a fastidiarse.  
-¿Acaso le molesta que sea yo quien lo acompañe?- dijo apenas.  
Una de esas miradas mortales que solo el capitán sabía utilizar se clavó en Eren provocándole pánico, y por temor a una serie de golpes -que la experiencia le decía no iba a ser leve- soltó la escalera para cubrirse. Rivaille perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo junto con ésta.  
-Auch…- Eren sintió además del terrible golpe un peso extra que apenas le permitió levantarse.  
Continuaba quejándose cuando de pronto sintió una presión sobre la tela que lo protegía del polvo. Sobre sus labios se habían posado los del Capitán, quien no sin intención había caído sobre él e incluso había bajado su barbijo de tela.  
Eren sintió, a pesar de los hilos finos que los separaba, que besaban su alma. El calor que aquella presión le provocaba era en cierto punto bastante agradable y le recorría no solo los labios, sino además todo el cuerpo.  
- Ponte a limpiar, mocoso.  
El despegue de los labios del capitán fue tan repentino que Eren no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón latía demasiado rápido.  
-Eh… s-si señor…  
-Tsch. No olvides poner en su lugar la escalera.- dijo el capitán mientras se retiraba.  
Aun sin haberse levantado, Eren no alcanzaba a entender lo que había sucedido, El rojo cubrió su rostro y tocándose los labios creyó que podría quitarse aquel extraño hormigueo.

Durante la cena apenas si habló, estaba aturdido. Por momentos el centro de sus mirabas llegaban hasta el lugar donde se hallaba el capitán, y contemplaba por momentos la manera en que aquel cenaba como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada.  
Así transcurrió la cena y llegó la hora de dormir. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Eren no podía olvidar aquel repentino beso y sus labios no conseguían alejar la sensación que había quedado. Además… quería una explicación.  
Antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Rivaille, a punto de tocar. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Acaso importaba lo sucedido? ¿No sería mejor dejar eso de lado y hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó?  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- la espalda de Eren casi se congela.  
-Aa-a-h.. eeh…. Yo señor… creí…creí q usted ya dormía… pero me equivoqué… porque usted está fuera de su habitación.- La mirada del Heichou solo mostraba indiferencia- aah… así que mejor me voy…  
La mano del capitán pasó rozando su cintura, ante aquel mínimo tacto Eren cerró los ojos esperando un segundo beso. El clic del picaporte lo volvió a la realidad: el Heichou abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.  
-Tsch ¿Qué estás buscando, Eren? ya todos deben estar durmiendo, ¿y tú dices que viniste a ver si ya dormía?  
- Es que… pensé que… pensé…- Levi lo tomó de la camisa y lo aventó bruscamente en el cuarto haciéndolo trastabillar. Una vez asegurada la puerta apagó la única vela de la habitación.  
-Quiero dormir, y tu llegas en mitad de la noche, con tu cara de bobo y dices q has venido a asegurarte de que lo haga -se saca el pañuelo y lo lanza al piso.- entonces… ¿qué debo pensar que estás buscando?  
-Eehh- se-señ-or…. Lo siento…volveré al sótano…  
-Acuéstate.  
El joven obedeció casi sin pensar. Lentamente se acercó el capitán a la cama, y se posicionó encima de Eren sin tocarlo.  
-¿Por qué tiemblas Eren? -dijo paseando su mano por el cabello de éste- No pienso hacerte daño.  
Levi empezó de a poco a desabotonar la camisa de Eren, y cuando le descubrió el torso se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras lo recorría levemente con sus dedos, desde abajo. Apenas si lo rozaba, lo suficiente para dejar en él un ardor que no desaparecía.  
Cuando llego de nuevo con sus manos al rostro, paso su índice por los labios del subordinado.  
-Esta vez no hay tela, Eren.  
-Lo se…. Señor.  
Un adormecimiento precoz se apoderó de Eren. Ya podía sentir el cálido respiro de Rivaille y sus labios ya estaban listos para sentir nuevamente aquella rara pero excitante sensación. Sin notarlo empezaba a desearla.  
-Cap…  
El beso calló las palabras de Eren, y por cada segundo que pasaba la pasión empezaba a crecer, apenas se podría distinguir cuál de los dos era quien más lo deseaba. Una intensidad desbordante se apoderó de ambos, y ya no solo se trataba de un beso, las manos también formaban parte de aquel momento, y como si tuvieran vida propia empezaban a explorar cabello, nuca, espalda y torso. El capitán en cuanto pudo se deshizo de su camisa, sin soltar la boca de su prisionero. Un par de bocanadas de aire eran suficientes para dejar salir sus voces extinguidas.  
En seco el capitán se detuvo.  
-¿Q-que sucede? ¿Lo hago mal?- dijo Eren con una increíble inocencia.  
Ante esto el capitán cubrió su rostro con su cabello para que Eren no viera su sonrojo ante la belleza tan pura que le dejó ver el menor.  
-Niño… qué cosas dices… -desde el cuello Levi pasó su nariz- Hueles bien… Eren.  
El capitán busco su mirada y aunque se acercó para besarlo se detuvo.  
- Mañana como siempre será un día largo. Deberías dormir- el capitán se recostó y le dio la espalda.  
Solo confusión había en la cabeza de Eren. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó:- Soy el primero en levantarse. Puedo despertarte mañana.  
Sin quererlo Eren sonrió.-Sí señor.  
Eren dio también la espalda. Desde el sótano no era posible ver la noche puesto que no había ventana y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad para verla antes de dormir.  
Los brazos del Heichou lo rodearon por la cintura, y aunque tuvo mucho miedo de no poder dormir por los nervios, finalmente acabó por descansar con tremenda dicha encima. El cuerpo cálido y seguro del capitán Rivaille pegado a él le resultó la cosa más maravillosa que sintió hasta esa ocasión. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Seguiré la temática del nombre de la historia (Si te caes ten cuidado de lo que te recibe), e incluiré otras parejas (aunque mi favorita es Ereri). Espero que les guste.**

Disclainer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son del señor Isayama Hajime.

-Oi, es hora de levantarse ya.

El sacudón y la voz nada dulce del capitán levantaron prontamente a Eren. Mientras se refregaba los ojos miró detenidamente al Heichou que ya estaba cambiándose. Se veía demasiado lindo por la mañana.

-¡No puede ser!  
-¿Qué te sucede?  
-Anoche… acabo de recordar. Hanji-san me dejó salir porque le dije que no me sentía muy bien y pensó que me caería bien el aire de la noche… pero volvería una hora después a cerrar la puerta. ¿Cómo voy a explicar que no estuve anoche? ¿Qué le diré?  
-Debería golpearte por esto. Ven conmigo, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Llegaban juntos al sótano cuando encontraron a Hanji.

-¡Eren! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
-Mayor Hanji… buenos días. Anoche…  
-Que torpe soy… me dormí plácidamente y olvidé volver a cerrar la puerta. Te levantaste temprano.  
-Tsch. Si serás inútil. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se transforma por la noche?  
-¿Aaaaahhh? Pero ya ves que no pasó nada. –dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente –Ey Eren, ¿qué dices si hacemos un par de pruebas juntos, si?  
-Hoy no. Tú y yo tenemos pendientes. ¿O ya te olvidaste? Erwin vendrá hoy para resolver un par de detalles de la siguiente misión.

La fortuna quiso que esa noche nadie supiera del pequeño encuentro de los dos, pero mientras Hanji y Levi se alejaban, Eren no podía dejar de pensar que nada sería igual.

El día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos: Rivaille estaba demasiado ocupado con sus colegas como para poner a sus soldados a limpiar, así que cada quién se ocupó de administrar su día.  
Llegada la tarde un jinete apareció con un mensaje para el comandante y debía esperar para llevar unos informes.

-¡Armin!  
-¡Eren! -dijo el rubio acercándose a su amigo.- ¿cómo has estado?  
-No me puedo quejar. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Traje un mensaje para el comandante. Ano… ¿tienes un momento?

Eren asintió y se sentaron en las escalinatas del castillo. Conversaron un poco acerca de los días que no se vieron y un poco también de Mikasa, hasta que Armin cambió la expresión y dijo con seriedad:

-Eren, hay algo que quiero contarte… digo, eres mi amigo y a nadie más confiaría esto.  
-Claro. Te escucho.  
-Bien- Armin tomó un respiro y empezó:- luego de la caída de Trost, durante la pelea muchos soldados murieron. Entre ellos estaba… am…  
-¿Quién?  
-El amigo de un amigo. Y mi amigo el que sobrevivió quedó muy afectado: la primera noche no comió ni durmió en los dormitorios. Se veía muy mal. Quise acercarme y hablar en varias ocasiones pero se enojaba y decía que todo estaba bien. Días después nos tocó alimentar los caballos juntos y revisar las monturas.  
Estuvimos en silencio mucho rato, pero no dejé de mirarlo y me temo que esto le molestó.

-¿Qué miras? ¿Acaso te doy lástima?  
-¿Eh? No... yo sólo…  
-Entonces deja esa cara de perro abandonado. ¿Por qué me miras tanto?  
-Quizá porque tú también la tienes.

Hubieras visto su cara Eren, pensé que iba a golpearme.-  
-Ese tipo; que mal carácter tiene.  
-Volvimos a nuestra labor. Revisando las monturas encontré una cuyo cinturón parecía estar flojo, así que decidí subirme en uno de los caballos y probarla.  
Apenas salí de las caballerizas un animal que se cruzó quizá, no vi qué fue, espantó al caballo y éste se levantó en sus patas traseras. A la segunda sacudida se rompió la montura y sentí que iba a caer.-

Armin enmudeció. Parecía estar midiendo las palabras que usaría.

-¿Te sucedió algo malo? ¿Estás lastimado?  
-No… tranquilo. Es que… ahora no sé si deba contarte.

Eren puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Realmente estaba tenso.

-Si no quieres continuar no es necesario. Yo entenderé…  
-¡No! No quiero guardar esto y solo en ti confío. –Eren sonrió y lo miró con atención- Antes de caer, mi compañero me sujetó. El caballo salió huyendo, pero cuando quise ir tras él no pude. Cuando miré a mi amigo… vi que estaba llorando. Quedé petrificado; al tenerlo tan cerca pude sentir el dolor que lo agobiaba y automáticamente lo sentí yo también.  
-Imagino que ya no pudo contenerse.  
-Eso no es todo. De pronto él… él… me besó. –Armin empezaba a enrojecer- Lo hizo fuertemente, sin bajarme al piso. Me oprimió a él sin dejar mi boca. Intenté apartarlo con los brazos, tiré de su ropa para que me soltara, pero no lo hacía.  
-Armin… no tenía idea que eso te hubiera sucedido.  
-No te asustes, Eren. En poco tiempo dejé de forcejear. Con su beso sentí que transmitía parte de su dolor y recordé a la persona que había perdido. Supuse que esa era su manera de mitigar la angustia, así que se lo permití. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y llegaban hasta mi boca. Fue un beso muy triste.  
-Yo… no sé qué decir. ¿Qué pasó luego? Digo… cuando terminaron de… em…  
-Sí. Cuando me soltó ya había dejado de llorar. No dijo nada, solo se fue. Estoy muy confundido, siento que no quiero volver a cruzarlo, y a su vez que quiero ir y estar con él. No entiendo nada. Esto fue hace tres días. Ni siquiera me mira.  
-Sientes que quieres una explicación.  
-Exacto. Am… Eren, te sonrojaste.  
-¿Eh? Ya… es que…  
-Lo sé. Te puse incómodo.  
-Claro que no. Si no te escuchara sin juzgarte no tendría el derecho al título de mejor amigo.  
-¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

Eren recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior, y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no se arrepentía tanto de haber encarado la situación.

-No se trata de qué hubiera hecho yo. Siempre he confiado en tu juicio, lo que elijas estará bien. ¿Sientes… algo por él?

El rubio miró con espanto a su amigo; lo que dijo fue con total seriedad.

-Esa es mi mayor confusión.

Eren abrazó fuertemente a su amigo.- Cualquier cosa que decidas tiene mi apoyo. No voy a darte la espalda cuando sé que me necesitas.-

Una seguridad absoluta calmó a Armin. Aquel abrazo descansó sus corazones fatigados. Unos pasos y un chistido los volvieron a la realidad. En seguida se pusieron de pie y saludaron al capitán.

-Lleva esto al encargado de tu escuadrón.  
-Sí señor.

Con una mirada y una sonrisa se despidieron Armin y Eren. Ya comenzaba la noche.

-Tsch. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? Ve a ver si necesitan ayuda en la cocina.  
-¡Sí!

En tanto Armin regresaba se arrepintió un poco por no haberle dicho a Eren de la muerte de Marco, pero temía que si le dijera se daría cuenta de que la persona que lo había besado era Jean. "Ellos no se llevan, quizá se hubiera molestaba si sabía que se trataba de él."  
Lo cierto es, que aunque le hubo contado bastante, Armin había omitido un par de cosas. Las emociones, las sensaciones de aquel momento todavía le provocaban un rubor extremo. Sus manos, enormes, acariciando su espalda; las propias pasando por el pecho de su captor, sintiendo sus acelerados latidos.  
Antes de haber recordado a su compañero caído, dejó de resistirse en el momento en que descubrió el placer de aquel beso. ¿Cómo iba a contarle eso a Eren? Que el tacto y los labios de un hombre lo habían envuelto y desarmado de aquella forma. Perdieron totalmente la noción del tiempo, y recorrieron con sus manos todo lo que el otro les permitió.  
Sin embargo aún quedaba aclarar que tan real era aquel sentimiento y decidió enfrentarlo apenas se presentara oportunidad.

-¡Eh! Levi, ¿por qué la cara? Hoy está peor que otros días.  
-¿Has visto la tuya cuatro ojos?

Desde la cocina Eren podía escuchar la conversación, pero más que eso, le incomodaba el hecho de que el Heichou podía verlo desde el comedor.

-¡Deja de chistar! No has dejado de emanar esa aura oscura que tienes.  
-Que alguien me lleve la comida al cuarto.  
-¿Aaaaahhh? ¿Qué crees que somos?  
-Tranquila. No debe sentirse bien. Ve Rivaille. –Dijo Erwin.  
Una vez que se retiró y se sirvió la comida, Erwin se dedicó en silencio a observar al escuadrón. Por suerte o por desgracia, Eren fue el primero en terminar.

-Eren, ya que terminaste ¿podrías llevarle al capitán su comida?

Eren sintió un súbito golpe en el pecho.- Eh… sí señor, como diga.

El joven sirvió una ración en un plato, llenó un vaso y lo puso en una charola. Luego se dirigió al cuarto del Heichou. Llegado a la puerta, sintió miedo de llamar y pensó que sería mejor dejar la charola en el suelo, tocar la puerta e irse. "¿Qué haré?"

-Escuché tus pasos hace rato –se oyó desde dentro- la puerta está abierta.

Casi haciendo malabares, Eren abrió la puerta y halló a Rivaille recostado en su cama.

-Le dejaré esto aquí –dijo el más joven acercándose a un mueble. Al ver que ni siquiera lo miró se sintió algo molesto, aunque también se hallaba preocupado y revolvía en su mente miles de preguntas: "¿se siente mal? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo más? ¿Está cansado...? ¿Ha pensado en mí?"  
Finalmente prefirió no decir nada. Empezada a retirarse cuando Rivaille habló:

-¿Qué significa para ti Arlet?  
-¿Eh? Perdón señor, no entiendo a qué viene…  
-Contesta la pregunta –dijo Levi levantando la voz.  
-Es un amigo.  
-¿Sólo eso?  
-Bueno… quizá algo más.

Rivaille se levantó encolerizado y cerró violentamente la puerta. Su respiración rápida puso los pelos de punta a Eren, quien no se atrevía a verlo.

-¡Explícate mejor!  
-¡Es mi mejor amigo!

El silencio casi fulmina el corazón de Eren.

-No quiero… volver a ver que lo abraces- dijo Rivaille al tiempo que abrazaba por detrás a Eren y pasaba sus manos por la cintura de éste hasta el pecho.-Si no soy yo, no quiero que abraces a nadie más.

El rubor y el temblor se apoderaron del más joven, que no sabía si debía contestar. Aunque el capitán es un par de centímetros más bajo que él, su respiración cálida movía a ritmo su cabello, aumentando su nerviosismo.  
Con suma violencia Levi volteó a Eren y le estampó un fuerte beso. De a poco fue conduciéndolo hasta la cama, donde lo sentó para apreciar su rostro. Por primera vez pudieron ver claramente los ojos del otro; los verdes luceros de Eren se perdían entre un encantador sonrojo. Un nuevo beso, suave y delicado puso a Levi encima de Eren.

-Debo… irme –articuló Eren casi adormilado- aún estaban todos en el comedor cuando vine.  
-¿Y si te ordeno que te quedes?  
-Yo… no podría… no quiero desobedecerlo.

Se miraron un poco más, deseándose. Finalmente Rivaille desistió:

-Vete. Seguiremos luego. No olvides arreglarte la camisa antes de salir.  
-Sí señor.

Aquello último sonó a invitación, pero sería difícil. O quizá no quiso decirlo así.  
Hanji era la encargada de la llave del cuarto subterráneo donde Eren dormía. Ella cerraba, ella abría.  
La noche se hizo larga para Eren. Quien sabe qué hubiera pasado y quien sabe qué deseaban ellos que pasara.  
Y entre todo esto… ¿el capitán estaba celoso? 

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Muy sano? Esperen porque aún hay mucho pendiente :3  
Fue más largo que el anterior. Una pequeña acotación: los caballos son muy peligrosos ( XD ). Dejen comentarios o siento que camino a oscuras :S ¡Saludos!**


End file.
